


Freudian Slip

by A_simple_lee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish!Claire, castiel - Freeform, claire novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: Claire calls Cas ‘Dad’ by accident, and refuses to admit it. Cas takes matters into his own hands - or rather, fingers. Ticklish!Claire





	Freudian Slip

“Hey, Dad-” Claire froze, words dying on her lips halfway through the library doorway. Castiel glanced up, eyebrows raised.

“What was that?” He questioned, a slight grin tugging at his lips. Claire cursed inwardly, irritated at the fact she’d actually mixed up her dad and cas but they were nothing alike and oh gosh that was so stupid-

“Nothing, I said Dean needed some help with that stupid book again.” She choked out, arms folded as her eyes scanned the floor. So when Cas’ grin turned into a wide smile, she didn’t exactly notice.

“Did you just call me ‘dad’?”

“Psh, no. About time you got some hearing aids, old man-hey!” Cas’ hand reached over and poked her side; the blonde batted it away with a scowl. However, Cas persisted, stepping forward and pinching her sides gently.

“I don’t need hearing aids. Just admit you called me ‘dad’, and I’ll stop.” The mirth in Castiel’s voice was evident as he watched Claire grit her teeth and squirm to get away, sinking down the wall slightly as she was pinned.

“Agh, holy-Cahas, Stop!” The Novak let out a small growl of frustration, twitching as Cas’ fingers fluttered up and down her side, occasionally digging into her ribs. In response to her complaining, the fingers suddenly formed a claw, zipping down to vibrate into her stomach and eliciting a shriek from the young Hunter.

“AHA! No, plehehease! Cahas, Dahahamnit!” Suddenly the dam broke as Cas increased the intensity of his attack, Claire’s hands pushing at the Angel’s wrists in frustration. Cas, on the other hand, let out a quiet laugh, fingers gliding upwards to wriggle at the spaces in between the teen’s ribs. This warranted a squeal from Claire, who immediately fell into frantic giggles, a slight blush dusting her cheeks as she shook her head in protest; she was barely able to form words as her father’s vessel continued to light up the overly sensitive nerve endings.

“Nahahaha, pleahease! Ohohohkahahahay, okahay, you wihihin! I mihihihght’ve cahahalled youhou dahad by mihistake!” A second later, the tickling hands withdrew from Claire’s torso, and she slunk down against the cool stone of the bunker, gasping for breath and looking up at Castiel with contempt.

“Y-you b*tch, that was so uncalled for.”

“Got you surrender, though.”

“Shut up,” Claire muttered, clambering upright and striding to what she determined was a safe distance away from Cas. The seraph regarded her with amusement, before heading to the door.

“Well, I should probably help Dean with that…stupid book.”

“Yeah, he was whinging about it like nothing else.”

“Oh, and Claire?” Cas paused, halfway into the war room.

“Yeah?”

“If you want to talk, I’m here.”

“Don’t get too mushy, grandpa.”

“Just ‘dad’ is fine, I think.”

At that, Claire paused, a slight smile on her lips as she watched the angel head off in the direction of the bedrooms. Perhaps muddling Cas up with her dad every now and then wasn’t so bad.


End file.
